


Kieran and Diego make out against a wall (TWICE!) and have a deep conversation

by Malecandkitty



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Making Out, They just make out against a wall!, what more could you want in life?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecandkitty/pseuds/Malecandkitty
Summary: Exactly what the title says





	Kieran and Diego make out against a wall (TWICE!) and have a deep conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Validate me please

Diego was sitting down and listening to one of the council members yell at Alec about something stupid (as most of the things they discussed in council meetings were), letting out a sigh he looked up and glanced around the room.

His eyes quickly focused in on Kieran who was sitting across the room, his gaze focused solely on the argument going on in front of him. Diego took this time to study Kieran.

He hadn't seen the faerie in a few months, not since he had gone back to Faerie and become king. Diego didn't think he had changed much, besides the fact that his hair was longer and he now constantly wore a crown.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Alec calling out that the meeting was going to take a break so they could all calm down.

Diego stood up and immediately walked through the crowd to reach Kieran, lifting his hand he tapped the faerie on the shoulder and was rewarded by one of Keiran's guards pushing him away in a protective manner.

"Really? Kieran you shouldn't let your guards push me" he said and Kieran finally turned around "maybe they wouldn't push you if you actually approached me in an appropriate manner" 

Diego pursed his lips and brought his hand up to touch against his chin, feigning deep thought "no thanks, I think you should just tell your guards who I am and then I can approach you any way I like"

Kieran narrowed his eyes but his mock annoyance quickly faded into a smile "what do you want Diego?" He asked and gestured for the Faerie guards to let the shadowhunter see him.

"Why do you assume I want something? Maybe I just felt like spending some time with my favorite Faerie" Diego said and dropped gracefully down into a chair, looking up at Kieran.

"Is that all you wanted?" Kieran scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well yes actually that is what I wanted" Diego assured, "I wanted to check on you, maybe get some time alone" 

"You want to get the king of Faerie to wander off with you? How scandalous" Kieran mused even as he pulled Diego up from his seat and walked towards one of the many doors.

Diego followed after Kieran and soon they were walking down a deserted hallway, their footsteps echoing off the walls.

"Why did you want to be alone?" Kieran asked as he lifted his hand to let his fingertips run gently along the wall.

"Because I've missed you" he answered with a shrug and let out a soft sigh "are you sure that's the only reason?" Kieran interrogated in a calm voice that made Diego smile despite his best efforts not to.

"What other reason could I have?" Diego laughed and glanced down at Kieran with a teasing smile.

"Are you saying you didn't bring me back here to kiss me? I must say I'm disappointed"  the Faerie asked as he side-eyed Diego, waiting for his companion to make a move.

Diego hummed but made no move towards Kieran despite the fact that he clearly wanted to.

"You are no fun" Kieran complained as he lifted the circlet of gold and jewels from his head to instead place it on Diego.

"Why did you just put a crown on me?" Diego asked and pulled off the crown "I mean it's very pretty, but I think it suits you more" he added and moved it back to rest on Kieran's black and blue hair.

"I just wanted to see what it would look like" 

"And what's the verdict? Do I look kingly enough?" Diego asked.

Kieran nodded and smiled "you always do," he said and started to walk a bit ahead of Diego.

However, he was stopped in his tracks when Diego reached out and grabbed him by the wrist "ok you're right, maybe there was another reason I wanted to be alone"

"And what was that reason?" Kieran asked though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

Diego grabbed Kieran by the waist and shoved him against the wall with a force that knocked the Faerie's crown off of his head and onto the floor with an echoing clang.

"You're insufferable" Diego insisted as he glared down at Kieran "thank you, I take great pride in that fact" Kieran replied and looked up at Diego with a challenging expression.

Diego sighed and leaned down so his lips were hovering right above Kieran's "I hate you" he said quietly.

"I would say that I hate you too, but unfortunately I cannot lie" Kieran answered, letting out a breath of anticipation "but you can lie and I know that you are"

"How would you know?" Diego asked and Kieran rolled his eyes "if you really hated me then would you be about to kiss me?" He questioned.

"Who says I'm going to kiss you?" Diego whispered as he finally connected their lips in a soft kiss.

Kieran smiled and brought his hands up to tangle into Diego's shirt, pulling the shadowhunter even closer and sighing contentedly.

Diego grabbed Kieran by the wrists moving his hands away and pushing the faeries arms against the wall to keep him in place as he deepened the kiss.

After a moment Kieran leaned his head away from the kiss and gasped for air "let go of my arms" he said and Diego shook his head "why should I?" He teased and instead of releasing Kieran he leaned down to kiss the Faerie's neck.

Kieran pursed his lips and closed his eyes with a sigh "because I'm a king" he said in what he hoped was a commanding voice, but his voice shook slightly and that seemed to give him away because Diego laughed.

Kieran could feel Diego's shoulders shaking with silent laughter "are you just going to start using the fact that you're a king as an excuse to make me stop annoying you" Diego asked as he finally released Kieran and opted to lean against the wall beside him instead.

"I wasn't planning on it, but would it work if I did?" He asked.

"No, because although I respect that you are a king I also can't forget the fact that I've seen you hiding under a bed and covered in dust" Diego shrugged and slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor "my point is you may be a king but you are still just Kieran, I've known you longer then you've been a king so I still think of you as just Kieran"

Kieran was silent as he joined Diego in sitting on the floor against the wall "does that bother you?" Diego asked, worried that he might have upset him.

"No, I'm glad that your opinion of me hasn't changed since I've become a king, its a relief" Kieran assured.

"Did you think I would think differently of you just because you're a king now?" Diego asked in surprise.

Kieran tilted his head to the side, his black and blue hair falling in front of his eyes "I don't know, I guess I assumed you might dislike me being a king or even be scared of me"

"Why would I possibly be scared of you?" Diego asked in complete shock.

"Because you know what my father was like and I think perhaps I will end up like him" Kieran sighed and lifted his head to gaze at Diego.

"Shut up" 

"What?"

"You heard me, shut up" Diego repeated and narrowed his eyes "don't say that. I know for a fact that you will never turn into what your father was"

"How can you be so sure of that? Power can change people and I have all the power that I could need"

"Because you are already a better king then that bastard ever was and I know you will only get better"

Kieran blinked and considered what Diego had said "I suppose you're right, I haven't executed anyone yet and my father probably would have killed multiple people by now"

"Not exactly what I meant, but yes" Diego agreed, "let's stop talking about your idiot dad" he added as he stood up and held out his hand to Kieran.

"Where are we going now? Back to the meeting?" The faerie asked as he accepted Diego's outstretched hand and stood up.

"No, we can both afford to miss the rest of the meeting so we're leaving" 

"But where are we leaving to?" 

"I don't know" Diego answered and shrugged "we'll just walk around and maybe make out against a few more walls"

"How about we skip the walking around part and instead go right to making out against walls?" Kieran suggested.

Diego laughed loudly and looked at Kieran in surprise "usually it's me that suggests making out" he said, "not that I'm complaining" he quickly added and grabbed Kieran tightly by the waist.

"Kiss me" 

"Why should I?" Diego teased.

"Because I am a king and you will do as I say"

Diego hummed and once again pushed Kieran against the wall "how can I say no your majesty?" He whispered into Kieran's ear, gently trailing kisses down the faeries jaw until he reached his lips "my king" he murmured before finally being silenced as Kieran lost patience and leaned forward to connect their lips.


End file.
